This invention relates generally to door opening and closing apparatus, and more particularly, to the locking or "dogging" of push bars such as are employed on doors for panic exiting through doorways.
When a push bar is installed on a door, it operates to release a door latching device, when the bar is pushed in. Typically, during business hours, the push bar is "dogged" to remain in pushed-in position so that the door latch remains released, i.e., all internal locking mechanisms are retained or secured in position so as not to operate. There is need for simple, efficient dogging apparatus, and in particular, dogging apparatus operable in conjunction with turning of a lock cylinder associated with a push bar.